


Далеко от дома

by Akitosan



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Hunting of the Snark - Lewis Carroll, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, M/M, Postmodernism, Romance, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс расследует дело об убийстве, совершенном много лет назад на Белом острове, Майкрофт Холмс верит в то, что его настоящего брата давным-давно похитили фэйри и настало время его вернуть, ибо в Самайн границы между мирами стираются.<br/>Написано как часть макси на летнюю фэндомную битву для fandom Anglomania 2015. Полный текст можно прочитать здесь: awards.ruslash.net/works/5215<br/>Бета: Aeterna Spirit.<br/>Предупреждения: AU, чудовищные скачки времен и смены POV в одном абзаце, слова-бумажники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Далеко от дома

Белый остров, полный полыми холмами и пустыми спорами, уступами и трещинами, выплывал из тумана, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Стоявший на палубе белого корабля из белого дуба бледный Шерлок не мог понять, он ли плывет на корабле к острову, или остров плывет по морю к кораблю. Не сумев разгадать эту загадку, Шерлок предался размышлениям о плодах споров, что зрели на Белом острове издревле. Плодами споров здесь являлись истина и не-истина. Истина обычно тонула в арбузном вине, вино каплями покидало бочку с элем, эль никому не доставался. Не-истина росла на берегу средь зеленых холмов, и сильное существо с моря стряхивало с нее не-листья.

Шерлок сделал над собой усилие и шагнул с корабля на остров. Плоды споров, пошептавшись между собой, бросились со всех ног в землю. И погибли. Ибо бесплодны плоды споров, но прорастают они везде.

— Я Шерлок из Зеленых Холмов, или просто Шерлок Холмс, — представился Шерлок, протягивая руку инспектору — имя инспектора было ему незнакомо, но оно определенно должно было начинаться на «Б», как и все имена в этой местности.

Рядом с инспектором стоял ручной бобер и вышивал на пяльцах бобы в пустоте шелковой нитью. Шерлок обратил внимание на то, что уже вышитые бобы напоминали боярышник, а еще не вышитые – рябину.

— Зеленые Холмы, — протянул инспектор. — И как там погода? Штормит? Березы растут? Кстати, я инспектор Брегори. Я приехал на недельку отдохнуть среди тенистых буков, а здесь деревьев нет, одни слова. У моего помощника есть к вам вопрос.

— Вы застраховались в банковской конторе, прежде чем шагнули на наш остров, сэр? —басом пропел бобер.

Шерлок поднял бровь рукой: сама она никак не хотела подниматься, а он не знал, как иначе выразить свое удивление. В Холмах страховкой никто не промышлял. Впрочем, если Мориарти и Снарк, а то и Буджум, — одно лицо, это многое объясняет. 

— Именно на этом острове сорок лет назад был убит Бармаглот, — сказал Шерлок, оставив без ответа вопросы инспектора с бобром. — И здесь в последний раз видели Буджума.

— Вы приехали искать убийцу Бармаглота? — изумленно пробормотал инспектор Брегори. — Но улики давно поросли мхом и лишайником! К тому же, давность лет…

Склянки пробили четыре часа пополудни. В тени под солнечными часами завертелись и зашелестели шорьки — такие хливкие, что Шерлок диву дался.

— Варкается, — заметил Шерлок, отправляя тяжелые вопросы бобра с инспектором в долгое плавание. — Время готовить обед для шорьков.

— У них на обед сливочный сэр. То есть, сыр, простите. — Инспектор и бобер демонстрировали полую лояльность по отношению к высокому гостю. — Не хотите ли выпить чаю? Или чего покрепче? Если вы не застрахованы от тени солнечных часов, ваше расследование не отнимет много слов у деревьев.

Но Шерлок хотел отнять много. Недаром он захватил с собой большой бумажник и осколок старой шахматной доски.

— Не откажусь от арбузного вина, — светозарно улыбнулся Шерлок. — Покажите мне арбузный грот, будьте благоразумны.

Благоразумие затуманило лик инспектора Брегори. На морде бобра не отразилось ничего кроме благомыслия.

Еще быстрый стежок — и.

***

И пробило пять часов.

С последним ударом Майкрофт вспомнил, что вместо обеда он выпил один-единственный бокал апельсинового сока. И самое время компенсировать это чаем и сэндвичем с огурцом и сливочным сыром.

Канун Хэллоуина выдался холодным и туманным. Именно из-за тумана наблюдение за Мориарти пришлось прекратить.

— Он исчез, он просто исчез, растворился в тумане, — глядя в пол, говорил хмурый агент — один из лучших; он был взволнован и опечален. Если бы он был японцем, то совершил бы харакири прямо на ковре в кабинете Майкрофта. Как повезло, что он англичанин! 

— Он не мог исчезнуть, он необычный, но всего лишь человек, — убеждая скорее себя, чем агента, терпеливо повторил Майкрофт еще раз. — Вам показалось. Вы просто упустили его, такое бывает. В следующий раз он не сорвется с вашего крючка.

Неприятно было врать, но двуличие воспитывалось в нем с детства. Не говори что думаешь на самом деле, сохраняй на лице невозмутимость, когда тебе хочется всех убить. И политика, конечно же. Его богиня.

— Ступайте, — отрезал Майкрофт. — Вам дадут валерьянки и новое задание.

— Валерьянка не потребуется, сэр.

О да. До Мориарти никто не сбрасывал его хвост, сегодняшний день запомнится ему навсегда.

Майкрофт уволил бы его, если бы не знал, что Мориарти — фэйри из Народа Холмов и действительно периодически исчезал из поля зрения. Плохо, что на сей раз он исчез перед самым — как называется у них это праздник? — Самайном. Буквально сегодня Майкрофту пришла в голову гениальная идея: в Самайн границы между мирами стираются, он может попасть в Холмы и найти там настоящего Шерлока. 

***

Этот Шерлок как всегда выглядит чужим и неприятным. Равнодушный взгляд скользит змеей мимо Майкрофта и втыкается в стену как острый нож. Можно было бы и левее.

— Если ты думаешь, что Мориарти — ключ к Холмам, найди и допроси его, у тебя столько способов провернуть такое дело, что я даже не буду перечислять их все, — в голосе Шерлока такой холод, что никакой праздничный костер не поможет согреться. Шерлок откладывает в сторону скрипку в знак внимания: все высшие фэйри любят музыку больше всего, а Шерлок из высших, Майкрофт знает об этом.

Как у него все просто. Найти человека в Лондоне возможно, найти фэйри можно только если фэйри захочет. Майкрофт честно заботился о ненастоящем Шерлоке все эти годы в надежде, что фэйри вернут ему брата. Но время шло, вот ему уже сорок, а брат оставался чужим, подменышем. Тот, другой, — далеко от дома.

А Мориарти сбросил хвост, ищи теперь его в холмах зеленых. Майкрофт срыл бы холмы по всей Британии, но это не поможет. У них другое измерение, другое пространство и время — искривленные. 

— Самайн сегодня ночью, — продолжает Шерлок натянутым как струна голосом. — Поторопись.

— Ты так говоришь, словно только мне все это нужно. Неужели сам не хочешь вернуться к своим?

— Я среди своих, — медленно произносит Шерлок. — То, что ты считаешь иначе, меня не касается. Да, я думаю, что я человек, а не фэйри. Да, я думаю, что мои родители — мои родители, и никакой я не подменыш. Но что толку говорить с тобой — ты хочешь думать, что я тебе чужой. Так проще оправдывать отсутствие братских чувств ко мне, не правда ли?

Он хватает скрипку и берет высокую ноту. Майкрофт морщится, но уши не зажимает.

Шерлок мгновенно бросает скрипку и складывает пальцы домиком.

— Скажи, ты пытался сжечь меня в детстве, чтобы фэйри забрали меня и вернули тебе несуществующего брата? Я не помню. Думаю, ты мог.

Майкрофт мог, но не делал. Если твой брат в заложниках неизвестных сил, лучше обращаться с заменой осторожнее.

— Ты сказал «Самайн», а не «Хэллоуин», — замечает Майкрофт, поднимаясь с кресла и ища опору в зонте. Опоры в семье у него не было, потому что никто не разделял его мнение о Шерлоке.

— Это доказательство моей вины? — Брови Шерлока взлетают наверх, на лице его появляется презрительная гримаса. — А может быть, мне больше нравится слово «Самайн», а может быть, после того, как ты сдвинулся на этой теме, я тоже стал копаться в древних мифах и читать сказки про фэйри?

Майкрофт не исползует зонт против Шерлока — слова этого Шерлока его не ранят. Но этот Шерлок считает его братом, что довольно удобно, можно попросить этого Шерлока о чем-то — и он сделает. Он только делает вид, что равнодушен. Если фэйри долго живут в семье, они привыкают и начинают чувствовать, даже если раньше не могли. Шерлок любит его как брата, Майкрофту все эти годы было от этого неуютно. 

Как если бы тебя любило что-то чужеродное, холодное, неживое. Или живое, но по-другому.

На выходе Майкрофт останавливается.

— У тебя есть его номер. Позвони ему. Скажи, что я хочу встретиться. Сегодня ночью. О, о чем это я. Ты же не веришь в то, что он — фэйри. 

Шерлок фыркает, небрежно вырывает листок из блокнота и царапает номер блеклой пастой. Номер едва различим, почти невидим.

— Давай сам, я не хочу играть в твои игры. У меня полно своих. Напиши ему, пригласи на свидание, делай что хочешь.

Майкрофт смутно угадывает в цифрах что-то давно забытое. Какие-то ноты, которые он когда-то знал, похожие на косточки от какой-то большой ягоды.

***

В арбузный грот Шерлок хотел зайти один, ибо истина не терпит посторонних, но Брегори оставил бобра с шитьем бродить по берегу, а сам увлекся, показывая дорогу и утомляя Шерлока пустой болтовней, из которой, впрочем, пробивались ростки необходимой информации.

— Прямо под собой вы можете увидеть абстрактное арбузное озеро. Где-то здесь живет брошенный бочонок с элем, но никто не видел его уже недели две и лет эдак сто. Вероятно, он затонул. Так что истину в арбузном вине вы не найдете, Холмс из Холмов.

— Из Зеленых Холмов, — бережно поправил Шерлок. Грот был огромным, словно вырезанным из арбуза. И кто-то прогрыз и прорубил в нем уступы и трещины. Впрочем, если отойти на приличное расстояние, грот казался очень маленьким. Шерлок прикинул, что в этом арбузе восемьдесят процентов и девять килограммов воды. 

В арбузном озере плавали и тонули ледяные арбузные осколки. Шерлок присел, зачерпнул призрачно-красной воды в бумажный стаканчик с надписью: «Бартс», попробовал. Вино еще не перебродило, он только что испил чистейшего арбузного сока. Впрочем, чистейшего ли?

Брегори постарался развеять его предубеждение, изо всех сил размахивая руками:

— Сок чистый, раз в год его проверяет Билли Белл. Точно так же, как и вы. Пробует, диагностирует, что вина нет, и бредет с бутылкой обратно в никуда.

Один взгляд Шерлока остановил безудержный поток воздуха. Установилось блаженное молчание, и Шерлок сумел как следует разглядеть арбузные семечки. Они были трех цветов: черные, коричневые и белые; они были аккуратно разбросаны по гроту; часть из них была погребена под блестящей розовой водой, часть выглядела как экспонаты в музее. Но помимо семечек были и другие экспонаты. Изюм.

— Зачем в арбузном гроте изюм?

— В каждой ягоде должна быть изюминка, — бодро пояснил инспектор. Но руками больше не махал, так что Шерлок усомнился в его искренности и благоразумии.

— Я вижу по меньшей мере пять изюминок. И уверен, что их туда кто-то положил.

— Кому понадобилось забираться так высоко, чтобы просто вложить изюм? Изюм был тут всегда.

Шерлока беспокоило не столько то, кто вложил, как вложил и зачем вложил, сколько то, что еще минуту назад, когда он только взглянул на грот незамутненным взором, никакого изюма в трещинах не было, а в воде что-то пузырилось. Значит, вложили, пока он зачерпывал сок. Цвет грота тоже изменился: из яркого стал тусклым.

— Кто-то не в восторге от моей ревизии, — заключил Шерлок. Из кармана он достал удочку и забросил ее в пенистую воду. Как и следовало ожидать, еще одну изюминку ему удалось подцепить крючком. Обыкновенная мокрая виноградина, которая прежде была сухой.

Он обернулся. Брегори держал на руках безутешного бобра. Бобер всхлипывал и указывал влево и вправо. Над деревьями клубился белый туман. И тут Шерлок понял, что изюм означает букву «О» и какое-то важное слово. Так подсказка или предупреждение?

— Но почему, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Сорок лет прошло. Все поросло мхом. Никаких улик не сохранилось. Кто-то боится меня? Или кто-то хочет, чтобы я раскрыл тайну?

— Под ним дрожит земля и небо, — протрещал бобер фальцетом. — И он хочет, чтобы вы ушли. Уплыли в ваши Зеленые Холмы. А поскольку у вас нет страховки…

— Как его зовут? Впрочем, не отвечай. У него много имен. Одно из них — Хранитель моря, Севард. 

Сильное существо с моря, нерожденное, невидимое, ответило Шерлоку сильным порывом ветра, столь сильным, что арбузный грот схлопнулся и исчез. И лишь одинокая изюминка на бледной ладони Шерлока напоминала о загадке арбузных семечек. От нее пахло шиповником.

— Вы хотели меня о чем-то спросить? — спросил у Шерлока Брегори, собирая с травы разноцветные нитки Бобра — черные, коричневые и белые.

— Да, у меня к вам один вопрос, инспектор: с каких это пор бобер выполняет функцию испорченного телефона?

— Бобер был тут всегда, — ответил Брегори безучастно. — И пережил белый туман.

Шерлок расцвел: вот и он, единственный выживший свидетель Охоты! Найден! С лица Шерлока еще не сошла гримаса торжества, как он задал контрольный вопрос, поразивший инспектора в самый бок:

— Почему переживший белый туман бобер вышивает бобы в пустоте? 

Бесстрастно Брегори за бок схватился и ответил беззлобно, на боль не смотря, что смотрела на него насквозь:

— Как почему? Бобры должны быть с бобами. Холмсы должны жить в Холмах. Хранители морей должны хранить моря. А я мог бы отдохнуть от слов, но вместо этого вынужден сопровождать вас. Когда зададите следующий контрольный вопрос, я выйду из зоны доступа, так и знайте. Ваши пожелания?

— Я хочу увидеть дерево Тум-тум, — торжественно объявил Шерлок и топнул ногой.

***

«Тум-тум-тум», — стучали барабаны в голове Майкрофта. «Недосыпание ведет к заболеванию», — говорила ему мама. «Мне необходимо немного вашего драгоценного внимания», — показывая острые зубы, по-лунному улыбался Мориарти. 

Мориарти-который-растворился-в-лондонском-тумане.

Майкрофт вбил себе в голову, что Мориарти — его единственная ниточка к Холмам. И эта единственная нить оставалась оборванной: Мориарти игнорировал звонки или находился вне зоны доступа. Майкрофт перешел на СМС, бездумно посылая одну за другой: никакого эффекта, мобильный оставался безмолвным. Времени до наступления Самайна оставалось все меньше. Головная боль усиливалась. Барабаны не замолкали. Терпение тоже подходило к концу. Раньше Майкрофт заедал такие тихие минуты звенящего в ушах бессилия чем-нибудь вкусным или запивал чем-нибудь крепким. Сейчас он смутно догадывался, что лучше воздержаться, но его взгляд упорно тянулся к яблокам, залитым шоколадной карамелью. Они сиротливо лежали на втором этаже сервировочного подноса и приглашали ими отужинать. Усилием воли Майкрофт отвернулся от них и пошел мыть руки. Пока он смотрел на струи чистой ледяной воды, его волнение сменилось на кристально чистое равнодушие. Прогулка — вот что ему сейчас нужнее ответа Мориарти.

Он надел пальто, взял зонт и вышел в праздник. На улице было не так шумно, как ожидалось, хотя где-то вдали грохотали фейерверки. Майкрофт прошел мимо неумело вырезанных, в меру смешных и в меру зловещих тыквенных лиц, и что-то в одном из них привлекло его внимание. Он обернулся и подошел ближе. Свет фонаря внутри был не оранжевым, а мертвенно-белым, вместо лица на тыкве был изображен паук с шестью ногами, а на месте лица паука был нарисован смайлик.

Что же, Шерлок дал ему правильный номер. Мориарти получил его послание, возможно, даже все девять. Но мобильник в кармане пальто по-прежнему молчал. Майкрофт тщательно разглядел паука-подсказку и обнаружил, что на обратной стороне тыквы были вырезаны три слова: «Дуб, береза, клевер».

«Березы есть в Спенсер-парке, — подумал Майкрофт, — дубы есть везде, и про какой ты к черту клевер тридцать первого октября?!»

Тум-тум-тум. Нужно было решать, где именно Мориарти может его ждать, нужно было торопиться, пока он не раздумал встречаться. Нужно было вызвать вертолет.

Они встретятся, поговорят, и, если не придут к нужному результату, Майкрофт отыщет способ надавить на эту тварь. Он много читал о том, как можно разговорить фэйри, и у него давно чесались руки попробовать. Он устал ждать, он хотел покончить с этим бесконечным ожиданием милости от фэйри. Фэйри не знают милосердия, они забавляются с людьми как с живыми игрушками, разрушают семьи и считают, что им это сойдет с рук. Они не знают ни любви, ни ненависти, а Майкрофт знает. Но пока нет необходимости выпускать живые эмоции ненависти наружу, он сохранит их глубоко внутри.

***

Холмы холодны. Даже когда сверху их нагревает солнце. 

Джим давно не посещал внутренние холмы своего королевства и забыл, насколько там солнечно перед Самайном. Солнце лилось отовсюду, падало слепящим светом и резало его глаза стрелами, резало так, что Джим ушел в тень собирать упавшие листья. В первую очередь его интересовал дуб, дверей страж крепкий. Джим посмотрел вперед и увидел оброненные ветром ветки дуба с золотистыми листьями. Джим посмотрел назад и увидел золотые листья березы. Дуб и береза, они повенчаны листьями и озарены солнечным светом — как красива и величественна эта картина!

Джим нашел всего два березовых листочка, а на дубовой ветке погадал: любит ли его бывший король или не любит. Конечно, не любит. Получилось восемь дубовых листьев. Во-семь. О-сень. Он аккуратно положил ветку обратно под дуб и расположился рядом, на траве. Ему захотелось разложить чудесные осенние листья против часовой стрелки. 

Там, снаружи, на город надвигался вечерний мрак, однако фальшивый свет и зажженные людьми тыквы-джеки давали неплохое освещение, которое, впрочем, едва ли могло сравниться с солнечным.

Солнечные лучи в лесу Джима прорывались через ветви дуба, березы, клена, рябины и боярышника, ножами пропарывали бреши и скрещивались между собой как сабли. Одинокий нежный клевер робко выглядывал из травы, и Джим приветливо улыбнулся ему. Шиповник снова расцвел, хотя Джим его об этом не просил. Растения как всегда жили своей жизнью внутри холмов. 

Где же, где же мистер Холмс, почему он не идет? По расчетам Джима он уже должен показаться. И правда — он стоит у входа, но не решается войти. Проверяет зонтом, нет ли на его пути бомбы, удивляется, почему перед ним не расстелили красную дорожку. Ему должно быть хорошо видно, что часть вечернего парка залита ослепительным солнечным светом. Быть может, мистер Холмс что-то заподозрит и не рискнет вступить в парадную залу Холма. О, мистер Холмс слишком умен, чтобы понять, что в обыкновенном лондонском парке сейчас происходит что-то несовместимое с октябрьской погодой и временем суток. Но он и представить себе не может, где окажется, если неблагоразумно шагнет вперед. Впрочем, он сам этого хотел. Как он неосторожен в желаниях! 

Джим с интересом наблюдает, как очаровательный мистер Холмс напряженно вглядывается во тьму. Может быть, стоит помахать ему рукой? Джим помахал. Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы мистер Холмс шагнул в ловушку. Удивительно. Он, должно быть, думает, что вертолет, оставленный им вне поля зрения Джима, но о котором Джиму, разумеется, известно, прилетит, если что-то пойдет не так? Он, должно быть, думает, что по своему велению и хотению может забрать Джима с собой и надеть на его руки отвратительные железки? Как бы не так! Джим, как и все фэйри, раздражается при виде железа и старается избегать прикасаться к нему по возможности. Джим втягивает в легкие как можно больше воздуха — нет, Майкрофт не взял с собой железа. Он даже свой любимый мобильник оставил в вертолете. Значит, железо только в зонтике.

— Оставьте зонтик у входа, пожалуйста, — Майкрофту кажется, что Джим прокричал эти слова, но на самом деле Джим произнес их едва ли не шепотом.

Майкрофт выпускает опору из рук, прислоняет к ограде и заходит в парк. Очень умно — он оставил себе путь отхода, но Джим сомневается, что он понимает сакральный смысл этого действия. Тем временем Майкрофт подходит к Джиму ближе; он ничем не выдает своего удивления при виде картины жаркого летнего дня, такого жаркого, что даже пальто из шерсти не может согреть. Он поднимает воротник, чтобы защититься от ледяных солнечных лучей, и нервно поправляет шарф.

Джим улыбается ему холодно, под стать собственной сути:

— О, мистер Майкрофт Холмс, вы все-таки прилетели. Я думал, вы предпочтете бал в Саду пыток на Холлоувэй Роуд. Я прочитал вашу СМС-поэму о любви и был так тронут, что решил… удовлетворить ваше прошение об экскурсии.

Майкрофт без интереса разглядывает композицию из листьев и сухо замечает: 

— Вы получили все мои сообщения, но не удосужились ответить ни на одно из них.

— Если бы я не удосужился ответить, мы бы с вами не встретились. Давайте немного прогуляемся, и я покажу вам мой любимый дуб.

Майкрофт не говорит во время прогулки ничего нового. Он хочет попасть в Холмы, он уверен, что там народ Джима спрятал его брата много лет назад. Майкрофт исправно заботился о подменыше, но считает, что именно в этот Самайн пришло время поменяться обратно.

— Почему вы считаете, что ваш брат — подменыш фэйри? — Джим старается не расхохотаться. Смеяться над фэйри, потерявшим память, Благой Двор считает неприемлемым.

— Он мне чужой. И тут речь не о родственных чувствах. Я просто знаю.

«Ну еще бы, — думает Джим. — Но ты знаешь в другом направлении, Мервин. Ты разучился смотреть в обе стороны. Как же ты жалок в своем стремлении казаться человеком».

— Так вы поможете мне, Джеймс? Я мог бы что-то сделать для вас…

Он не знает, что предложить Джиму. А Джим знает, что попросить. Ему тоже надоело ждать, когда Мервин вспомнит. Сложно жить одновременно в безвременье фэйри и помнить о человеческом измерении времени. Но пока Мервин не вспомнил, Джим не имеет права так его называть.

— Мы уже внутри Холмов, Мер… Майкрофт. И когда я вас попрошу, сделайте то, что я вас попрошу, хорошо?

— Если сочту, что мне это не повредит.

Майкрофт так осторожен в обещаниях. Майкрофт так осторожен в подборе слов.

— Мы уже внутри? То есть это холодное солнце и яркая зелень — это иной мир?

— Да. А вот это мой любимый дуб. Дорогой Дуб, позволь представить тебе мистера Майкрофта Холмса.

Майкрофт оглядывается по сторонам и видит бесконечный лес, освещенный солнцем. Он не знает, что ему делать — радоваться тому, что он попал куда хотел, или огорчаться из-за того, что он не знает, где здесь искать настоящего Шерлока. Он напускает на себя равнодушный вид и оглядывается на Джима. Джим не обращает на него внимания: он всматривается в карманное зеркало и что-то тихо напевает себе под нос.

Тум-тум-тум.

Джим замечает настороженный взгляд Майкрофта и убирает зеркало в карман пальто. 

— Вы придумали себе интересный образ на Хэллоуин, — говорит Майкрофт. — Длинные волосы вам к лицу. И грим хорошо наложен, черты лица словно удлинились, вы действительно напоминаете эльфа, или сида, или как это у вас называется. Но в сочетании с обычной одеждой это выглядит дико. Нужно было выбрать черный балахон, что-то такое. Или красно-зеленую одежду. Или золото с серебром.

Джим не выдерживает, и смех резко прорывается из него наружу как солнечные лучи сквозь листву. Майкрофт терпеливо ждет, а в глазах его плещется ярость — невероятно красивое зрелище.

— Это не «образ на Хэллоуин», я всегда так выгляжу дома. Вы не проголодались? Может быть, сыру? Орехов? Ягод?

Все это ждет Майкрофта под любимым дубом Джима. Это и многое другое, в том числе чай и любимые Майкрофтом тосты. Майкрофт считает до семи и понимает, что не чувствовал голода ровно до этого момента. Сейчас он безумно, нечеловечески голоден и благодарен Джиму за заботу. Он ошибался: не все фэйри только играют с людьми, с некоторыми фэйри можно иметь дела. Майкрофт протягивает руку к рябиновой ягоде, но прежде чем положить в рот, оглядывается, смотрит Джиму прямо в бездонные глаза и видит там плохо скрываемое торжество.

Нельзя. Есть. В гостях. У фэйри.

— Спасибо, нет, — твердо произносит Майкрофт. 

И Холмы расступаются перед ним.

***

Глухая чаща расступилась над ними, и пред бренным взором их дерево предстало, корнями остров подпирающее, молнию к себе притягивающее, бредящее и благословляющее, древо жизни и смерти древо. Год и день стоит оно одно в потоке бытия и даже время обходит стороной его.

Инспектор Брегори был под таким впечатлением от царственности Тум-тума, что у него задрожали колени, и он испытал восторженный ужас. Бобер тоже дрожал, но лишь из-за постоянного ожидания допроса. Участь выжившего в трагедии такова, что постоянно нужно доказывать право на жизнь. К тому же бобра мучило чувство вины из-за того, что он не справился с опасностью. Блаженная забывчивость иногда пряталась в потаенных уголках души, и вот, слезы надвинулись на глаза бобра, слабые лапы не удержали шитье, мощный порыв ветра подхватил пяльцы и рассыпал все бобы и шелковые нити.

Между тем Шерлок рьяно принялся за дело, осмотрел мох и лишайник, растущие вокруг, и установил их вину в сокрытии улик. Но больше он ничего не нашел, ни лупа, ни обломок шахматной доски, ни удочка, ни изюм не помогли. От огорчения он съел изюм и бессильно опустился на мох.

— Мало что ясно.

— Всё ясно — здесь убили последнего Бармаглота, — начал было Брегори. — Он как обычно пылкал огнем, а потом….

— Это еще надо доказать, что его убили, — возразил Шерлок. — Факт смерти установить невозможно без следов крови и тела.

— Но это же всем известный факт. В протоколе баллады сказано, что некий юный рыцарь поджидал Бармаглота в чащобе, под этим самым деревом. И едва он на него напал, как тот срубил ему голову и отнес…

— Он действительно отрубил голову?

— Так говорится в протоколе баллады.

— По моим сведениям Бармаглот не умер, а только спит в хрустальном гробу под землей. Давайте проверим, с головой он спит или нет.

— Тогда чью голову принес рыцарь отцу?

— Вероятнее всего, это была голова Брандашмыга. В конце концов, Бармаглота никто никогда не видел, и никто не мог бы подтвердить, его это голова или чужая. Как вы считаете?

— То есть рыцарь убил Брандашмыга и усыпил Бармаглота?

— Во-первых, Снарки в общем безвредны. И Бармаглот, несмотря на пылкание огнем, тоже. Свирлепым и диким его считали те, кто никогда не пил с ним чай.

— А вы пили?

— Я — да. Но давно. Еще давнее, чем давно.

— Понятно. А Брандашмыг — другое дело, да?

— Возможно, и не другое. Но должен же был рыцарь кого-то победить. Победил, смерть была запротоколирована словами. Но Бармаглот тоже исчез. Куда же он подевался? Кто его усыпил? Я полагаю, Буджум. 

Бобер вздрогнул. Шерлок обнял бобра за плечи и попросил:  
— Расскажи мне все, что тебе известно о Буджуме, под которым дрожит земля и небо. И ничего не бойся, ибо мне дана власть над этим делом.

И бобер начал свой рассказ. К тому времени, как он закончил, наступила ночь.

***

Варкалось.

Шерлок нашел Буджума, обойдя дерево против часовой стрелки, по клубам белого тумана над головой. Буджум был сосредоточен и строг. Он сидел у дерева и высекал огонь между строк — или черным королем из белого, или белым королем из черного. Круглые сине-белые пяльцы бобра висели в пустоте, а внутри них болтались и сушились золотые листья, фиолетовые бобы и цветок клевера, зажатый крылаткой клена. Буджум зажег белый огонь под пяльцами, бесполезно чихнул три раза и благостно зажмурился.

— Будешь бисквит или бекон? — будильничным тоном спросил он у Шерлока.

— И как я раньше не догадался, что у клевера тоже есть бобы! — восхищенно вскричал Шерлок, протягивая Буджуму обломок шахматной доски. Буджум с благодарностью принял сей бесполезный дар и поставил шахматных королей на этот кусок доски спиной к себе. Но этого ему показалось недостаточно, и он, подумав пару часов, дополнил картину по собственному вкусу. Теперь в центре композиции находился подсушенный клевер с крылаткой, слева и справа от него по белой диагонали расположились бобы. Слева и справа по черной диагонали его охраняли короли. Оставшееся место Буджум занял листьями дуба и березы и уже не заботился о диагоналях и симметрии. Завершив неблагодарную бессмысленную работу, он лег на траву и сделал вид, что бежит.

«Шахматные короли — это солнечные часы, — подумал Шерлок. — Листья, бобы и клевер — обед, но для кого?»

Шерлок не мог понять, разочарован он этой встречей или очарован, — он, лучший в Зеленых Холмах охотник на Снарков, только что встретился с Буджумом и не исчез ни на волосок! Когда-если Шерлок встречал пернатого Снарка, то съедал его, когда-если встречал усатого Снарка, то отпускал его на все стороны и рыдал, когда отпущенный Снарк не мог побежать во все стороны сразу и начинал в отчаянии царапать землю.

И вот настоящий Буджум. Лежит он или бежит, спит или ест? Он ожидал, что Буджум останется непредставимым. Буджум же выглядел так, как Шерлок представлял себе Мориарти, Хранителя Морей.

— Пытаешься понять, что это я такое соорудил? Или думаешь о том, насколько я представителен? 

— Это имеет отношение к ритуалу пробуждения Бармаглота? 

— Вижу, что ты уже закончил расследование. И не внял предупреждениям, как я и думал. Как же с тобой легко справиться, о светозарный охотник с высокими помыслами!

— Как мне тебя называть? — бестактно перебил его Шерлок. — Бу-Дж-Ум, или Бу-Джим, или Дорогой Снарк, или… Севард?

Буджум нахмыльнулся и загромк.

— Ты же понимаешь, что означает встреча со мной, Шерлок из Зеленых Холмов?

— Да, я исчезну. Но что-то я пока не вижу, чтобы что-то во мне начало исчезать.

— А почему ты думаешь, что ты это увидишь? Возможно, ты уже исчез и мы с тобой не разговариваем?

— К сожалению, мыла у меня нет, — бесстрастно ответил Шерлок. — А улыбаться так, чтобы тебе понравиться, я не буду.

— И что же, будешь угрожать мне понижением курса акаций?

— Нет. Я думаю, что есть только одна причина, по которой ты оставил мне меня. Ты тоже хочешь разбудить Бармаглота. Даже если и ты его усыпил, ты об этом уже пожалел. Но один ты не справишься. Тебе нужен я, его единственный кровный родственник. Ты не знаешь, как завершить ритуал, а я знаю.

Змеакульи глаза Буджума раскрылились.

— Забавно слышать такое от незастрахованного лица. Хорошо, говори дальше. Только потише, чтобы солнечные часы не попали в тени.

Шерлок понизил высоту голоса на две октавы. Откат голоса прошел безуспешно.

— Если время уже дошло, то нужно просто накрыть подношение пяльцами.

Шерлок произнес такие слова и приготовился исчезнуть навсегда. Больше он Буджиму не нужен, а с самим Буджимом ему не справиться без мыла и улыбки, ум и терпенье тут уже не помогут. Но Буджим не спешил, белый туман над его головой не шевелился, а сам он временно задумался, прислушиваясь к полету времени. Время просвистело ему что-то, и он весь изломился от боли.

— Нет, время ползет слишком быстро, — печально прошепотал Буджим. — Оно семимильно опаздывает. Всегда так происходит. Качаться Бармаглоту в хрустальном гробу по кругу. Тум-тум-тум.

Шерлок оглянулся в поисках подсказки и обратил внимание на то, что все предметы отбрасывают тень, а еще все предметы имеют свойство копировать себя через воду или, если воды нет, тогда…

— Но у тебя же есть зеркало! Ведь есть же?

Да, у Буджима было миленькое маленькое зеркальце, украшенное бабочкой и голубыми цветочками, через каких-то несколько минут он обнаружил его у себя на голове, заплутавшееся в волосах.

— Зеркало есть, но что с ним делать? Сделать так, чтобы клевер себя увидел?

— Именно! 

— Но он же сухой!

— Тем более! Сухость усиливает глубину эффекта, ты не знал?

— Нет ли у тебя изюма? 

Изюма не было.

— В любом случае изюм уже не был сухим после того, как я достал его из арбузного моря.

Буджим лишь скримился в ответ.

— Кстати, желательно, чтобы себя увидел не только клевер, но и какой-нибудь боб. А если попадет листок, это будет совсем быстродейственно. Ты готов?

И Буджим поднес зеркальце к клеверу, едва он это сделал, как наступил день, и Буджима уронило в дневной сон. 

***

Как можно было заснуть в такой лютый холод?

Майкрофт открыл глаза и увидел привычный потолок своей комнаты. Он лежал на заправленной кровати полностью одетый. Окно было распахнуто настежь —неужели он проспал всю ночь на холодном ветру? Неудивительно, что голова кружилась, в горле першило и хотелось запить весь вчерашний вечер горячим чаем с молоком.

Он встал и закрыл окно, снял пальто и все остальное и ушел под горячий душ. Под душем он простоял целую вечность. Он понял вчера две вещи: Мориарти хочет, чтобы он остался в стране фэйри; фэйри никогда не вернут ему брата. С Мориарти он еще разберется, если тот осмелится снова выйти в мир людей. А предпочтет остаться в своих отвратительных Холмах навсегда — то пожалуйста. 

Майкрофт завернулся в махровое полотенце и решил, что сегодня ему следует выспаться и осознать свое поражение, так что работа на сегодняшний день отменяется. Ему невероятно сильно захотелось есть, но при виде еды его едва не стошнило. Он не смог заставить себя проглотить хотя бы глоток чая и вернулся в теперь расстеленную постель, но сон к нему не шел.

Он встал, сделал зарядку, позвонил на работу и сказал, что берет выходной.

А потом оглянулся и увидел Джима.

Джим сидел за столом, разливал чай по фарфоровым чашкам и выглядел еще красивее, чем вчера. На нем был какой-то удивительный наряд из серебристой ткани. Нечеловеческий. Прекрасный. Страшный.

Майкрофт почувствовал себя скованным льдом, он с трудом опустил телефонную трубку, ставшую невыносимо тяжелой, на рычаг. Ему было не до вежливости, не до равнодушия, не до жесткой верхней губы.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — выпалил он зло. — Что ты делаешь в моем доме за моим столом?

— Играю в мамочку.

— У тебя есть две… нет, одна минута, чтобы убраться вон из моего дома. Хотя погоди, оставайся, сейчас я сделаю еще один звонок, и мы с тобой поговорим на другом уровне, на моих условиях.

— Угощайся, — сказал Джим. — Ты вчера так быстро убежал с нашего свидания, а я всего лишь хотел быть вежливым. Не знал, что ты не любишь лесные ягоды.

Второй звонок Майкрофта не проходил, должно быть, Мориарти оборвал провода. Тогда Майкрофт попытался найти свой мобильный, но его нигде не было, ни в карманах, ни на столе, ни под кроватью. Обронил? Потерял? Немыслимо!

— Давай поговорим о делах на другом уровне, — продолжал Джим. — Да, фэйри существуют, и я не последний из них. Но это ты и без меня знаешь. Да, твой брат не твой брат, но причина не в нем, а в тебе.

Джим остановился, чтобы сделать еще глоток.

— Вот мое предложение: я могу устроить тебе встречу с братом, но за это ты все-таки должен что-нибудь съесть. 

Майкрофт подошел к нему, взял за подбородок, заглянул в глаза. Кожа у Джима была холодной, как ветер за окном, а в глазах — тьма.

— Я уже понял, ты хочешь запереть меня в Холмах, чтобы я не мешал тебе делать здесь все, что ты захочешь. Зачем тебе это? И зачем вам, фэйри, нужен Шерлок?

Джим, не мигая, смотрел на него и не шевелился.

— Ты ничего не понял, — наконец сказал он.

— Ну кое-что я уже понял, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, пропуская сквозь пальцы прядь длинных темных волос Джима, мягких и холодных. — Я все еще в Холмах, не так ли? Ведь ты сейчас в своем истинном облике. Я рад, что ты переоделся, так действительно лучше, мне нравится. И как ты замечательно, в деталях воспроизвел мой дом, ничего не забыл. Хоть и иллюзия, а очень хороша.

— Все-таки я что-то забыл, — очаровательно улыбнулся Джим. — Бывает. Я постарался воссоздать привычную для тебя реальность, чтобы ты не боялся.

— А я боюсь? — удивился Майкрофт.

— Да. Ты боишься того, что я тебе расскажу. Но я все равно расскажу, если уж все так затянулось.

Он мягко отстранился, Майкрофт не стал его удерживать, сел и сделал вид, что приготовился внимательно слушать.

Джим сделал еще глоток чая и начал свой рассказ. 

— Я имею непосредственное отношение к фэйри Благого Двора. Мы находимся в равновесии с миром, а к людям относимся с пониманием. Все имеют право на жизнь, всякая травинка и букашка. Но ладно, перейдем сразу к главному. Это ложь, что мой народ неподвластен времени. Правда в том, что мой народ теряет мудрость и вырождается.

— И для этого вам нужны человеческие дети?

— Да, мы меняем тела. А наши женщины уходят в мир людей забавы ради. Они не влюбляются, нет. Мы не умеем любить.

— Она влюбилась. Ирэн Адлер. Она фэйри, не так ли?

Джим сдержанно кивнул.

— Она заигралась в удовольствия — ей очень хотелось понять, что нравится людям. А людей расплодилось слишком много, и как бы мы ни были терпимы, мы не могли игнорировать угрозу нашему существованию. Поэтому мы решили изменить равновесие. Я и еще один король. Мы сидели как-то в Самайн и вспоминали, что когда-то давно люди радовались встречам с нами, приносили дары. Ну кто-то пугался, конечно, не без этого. И сутью Самайна прежде были не шуточные костюмчики скелетов и ведьм, не тыквы с огоньками внутри, а общение людей с нами, фэйри. 

— Я как-то не заметил, чтобы ты был настроен на общение с людьми, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Я выбрал такую профессию, которая это предполагает, — улыбнулся Джим. — Так вот, мы подумали, что нужно внедриться в мир людей по-настоящему. И править людьми изнутри, сделать их немного безопаснее для нас. Мы можем рождаться в смертном теле. Если мы можем менять облик и обладаем некоторыми тайными знаниями, что для нас такой пустяк? И он родился в смертном теле, другой король. Но произошло нечто, чего мы не предвидели. Я уже говорил, что мудрость наша постепенно сходит на нет?  
— Он не помнил, что он фэйри?

— Да. Он вырос человеком. Он это ты. Ты один из нас.

— Что за чепуху ты несешь, — прошипел Майкрофт, глядя на него с уже неконтролируемой ненавистью. — Я? Один из вас? Да ты совсем потерял разум!

— Я в полном порядке. Не бойся, съешь что-нибудь. Сегодня ночью связь между мирами натянута как струна, идеальное время для возвращения. Холмы — это Тень Англии, да что там Англии — всей Британии. Ты не заметил, что и в этом мире ты предпочитаешь находиться в тени?

После того, как Майкрофт дал ненависти прорваться наружу, он ощутил облегчение. И от слов Джима, сказанных доброжелательным, спокойным тоном, тоже. Что ему терять? Если он фэйри, он вспомнит себя; если человек, то останется в Холмах и потом, когда надоест Джиму и будет вышвырнут в реальный мир, зачахнет от тоски. Возможно, это выход для него. Он столько лет прожил в бесконечной тоске по похищенному брату, что уже ничего не хотел.

— Ты действительно устроишь нам встречу? Мне и моему настоящему брату из фэйри?

— Конечно. Но я не могу ее устроить, пока ты мыслишь как человек.

Майкрофт взял остывшую чашку с чаем и выпил до дна.

***

Где-то там под землей, среди корней Тум-тума качнулся хрустальный гроб, Бармаглот распахнул глаза и увидел белый туман, а за ним — лицо.

Колесо года скрипнуло спицами и заверте...

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации:  
> Лес фэйри:  
> http://firepic.org/images/2015-08/22/5lbjom1gqpaq.jpg, http://firepic.org/images/2015-08/22/p9qvk8tp7fxp.jpg, http://firepic.org/images/2015-08/22/6syuxgjrsl27.jpg, http://firepic.org/images/2015-08/22/xrcd7culba8l.jpg, http://firepic.org/images/2015-08/22/btja7cf4tmi8.jpg, http://firepic.org/images/2015-08/22/x68lby4zqnhx.jpg,  
> http://firepic.org/images/2015-08/22/vlazwqkyaty7.jpg, http://firepic.org/images/2015-08/22/w41f9d4af6y9.jpg  
> Ритуал пробуждения:  
> http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-08/22/4nlvkfve8esa.jpg, ttp://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-08/22/lgzpxtw8iprk.jpg, http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-08/22/id1tqlm5w9e3.jpg, http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-08/22/uizsnhszohfb.jpg  
> Арбузный грот:   
> http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-08/22/k0xwdzszs5dw.jpg, http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-08/22/pgzqkuxhzabf.jpg,  
> http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-08/22/hftl1viav6wy.jpg


End file.
